It's not another vampires history
by Avarel Van-Castada
Summary: Este fic es genial, lo se porque lo escribí yo, nah xD Soy Ava y me alegra poder compartirles algo de lo que he escrito, espero estar por aquí diariamente y actualizar siempre que pueda. Soy completamente Peter/Alice. Cualquier queja o sugerencia mandenme un PM. With all my Peternatic love 3 [AVA]
1. Capitulo 1: El primer tropiezo

**Capitulo 1**

Alice caminaba tratando de esquivar las miradas de las decenas de extraños que la rodeaban. Notó las paredes azules y los setos de café y marrón que se encontraban en la explanada mientras que el lugar terminaba dando a un bosque que colindaba con el siguiente estado. Sin querer elevó la vista y reconoció los ojos azules que la observaban con burla. Estos ojos pertenecían a Jack, su hermano. El idiota la había dejado en casa el primer día de clases y gracias a él había tenido que caminar diez cuadras hasta llegar a la escuela.

- Hermanita, haz tardado demasiado. Creí que estabas en forma.

- No te burles que llegando a casa mamá te cogerá las llaves del auto, a ella no le ha hecho gracia.- dijo la chica totalmente irritada.

- La próxima vez yo podría recogerte- intervino Jonathan con su "sonrisa sexy" como decía Alice.

- Solo si yo conduzco- indicó Alice coqueta- ya tengo 18.

- Sigue siendo demasiado pequeña- dijo Jack como todo hermano celoso, lanzándole una mala mirada a su amigo- vamos Ali, te acompañare a tu salón.

- Vamos, adiós Johnny.- se despidió guiñándole el ojo a espaldas de su hermano.

Jonathan le gustaba, ya se habían besado varias veces en una que otra fiesta mientras su hermano estaba ocupado ligando con alguna chica, en más de una ocasión Jonathan le había propuesto que tuvieran algo serio pero Alice no quería andar a escondidas y él tenia miedo a Jack. Era su amigo pero sabía que cuando se trataba de su hermana se volvía estúpidamente sobreprotector.

Jack acompañó a Alice a la entrada del salón 105 y después desapareció entre la muchedumbre. Ella entró al aula y chocó contra un chico que traía una soda la cual se vacío sobre su suéter blanco, ella no hizo más que dar un grito ahogado y caer de sentón al piso. "_Hoy no es mi día" _pensó.


	2. Captulo 2: Jonathan

**Capitulo 2**

Volteó a ver al responsable con el ceño fruncido, se trataba de un chico que debía medir 1.90 m, pelo color avellana que le llegaba hasta los hombros, labios carnosos, ojos verdes y tez bronceada. Era guapísimo, Alice lo habría perdonado de no ser porque todo mundo se burlaba de ella. El chico la ayudo a levantarse.

- Mi culpa- expresó el chico con voz suave e indiferente como el frio terciopelo.

PUM

Alice le había dado una sonora bofetada aunque apenas le había movido el rostro. Lo habría dejado así y se habría ahorrado todo el drama pero su orgullo se lo había impedido.

- Oye, se disculpó- lo escudó una chica pelirroja de ojos grises. De seguro era su novia o una boba enamorada.

- Esta bien, Elise.- dijo el chico sobándose levemente la mejilla- no ha pasado nada.

- Pero…

- Está bien, no pasa nada.- repitió él y salió del aula, la chica lo siguió como un perrillo faldero. No sin antes lanzarle una mirada envenenada a Alice.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y se sacó el suéter para después dirigirse a un pupitre. Todos la observaban como si hubiera escupido en la cara al más santo patriarca. Entró la profesora seguida por la pelirroja "Elise" se recordó Alice. Y a mitad de la clase se dignó a entrar el chico de ojos verdes, ni siquiera pidió permiso solo entró y la Srta. Morrison (la profesora) no le dirigió ni una sola mirada. Lamentablemente para Alice el chico se sentó en el pupitre contiguo al de ella, él se limito a bostezar y fruncir el ceño. Cuando la clase hubo terminado Alice se puso los auriculares con la música a un volumen bajo y fue a sentarse en la sombra de un árbol enorme que estaba muy alejado del resto de las personas, podía ser el primer día de clases pero lo cierto es que a Alice no le importaba mucho si hacía amigos o no, así que se puso a leer Romeo y Julieta o al menos lo que quedaba de él ya que estaba a unas cuantas páginas de acabar. Cuando llegó a la parte de Romeo y el boticario sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella.

- Alice- murmuró Jonathan en su oreja antes de morderle el lóbulo suavemente.

Ella se exaltó y dio un pequeño salto, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era él se quitó los auriculares y se relajó entre sus brazos.

- Me has asustado- dijo ella en tono de reprimenda.

- No creí que podría asustarte según las noticias recientes- dijo con una sonrisa- debería sentirme alagado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió la chica separándose de él para poder verlo a la cara.

- Vamos nena, ya todos lo saben. O me vas a negar que abofeteaste al grandioso Peter Townsend.

- Oh, ya. ¿Qué tiene de grandioso? Es un idiota.- ¿Peter?, conque así se llama pensó. El apellido le resultaba vagamente familiar pero no quiso darle muchas vueltas.

- Pues no sé, no todos los días aplastan así al hijo del director.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_¿El hijo del director? ¡Demonios!_. Alice se encogió internamente pero no quiso dar señales de arrepentimiento a pesar de que estaba segura que ese niño rico, porque sí que lo era, le daría problemas. Ahora se daba cuenta de porque los profesores lo dejaban hacer lo que se le diera la gana.

- Pues no me arrepiento, se lo merecía.- afirmo la joven, tenaz.

- Esa es mi chica.- dijo Jonathan, orgulloso.

Iba a protestar cuando él unió sus labios a los suyos. Por inercia llevo las manos a su nuca y lo atrajo a ella. En ese momento el timbre sonó y ambos se separaron para ir a sus respectivos salones.

- - Nos vemos- dijeron al mismo tiempo por lo que se permitieron una pequeña carcajada antes de despedirse.


End file.
